Cosmetic compositions containing large amounts of powders, or particulate materials, are popular with consumers. Powders can be in compact or loose form and are used to apply color in the form of eyeshadow, blush, lip color, foundation, and so on. One of the difficulties in formulating such powders is due to their high concentration of particulate materials. Specifically in the powder manufacturing process, the particulate materials must be combined with a binder which is usually oils, waxes, or similar ingredients that cause the particulate materials to adhere to each other and to the skin. In many cases the particulate materials are unevenly coated with the binder composition. This results in powder particles that do not adhere well to the skin. In addition, the uneven coatings also cause the particulates to wear unevenly when applied to keratin surfaces. This means that sections of the applied powder will off preferentially leaving the user with an uneven look. Accordingly there is a need for developing powder processing methods and products where the particulates present can be evenly and thoroughly coated with the binder and/or other ingredients desires to provide treatment benefits.
In addition it is desirable to prepare powder compositions that may be used in their regular pressed or loose powder form, or alternatively may be diluted with water and other solvents to form color cosmetic compositions in semi-solid or liquid form.
It has been discovered that slurry powders coated with silicone gels and the evaporation residue of aqueous based compositions provide powders that adhere well to the skin, are readily hydratable, if desired. In addition, the aqueous based composition can be formulated to provide an evaporation residue that provides many treatment benefits.